Secret Admirer
by HiddenHikari
Summary: Soul has a secret admirer. I wonder who it could be...? WARNING! YAOI! BOYXBOY! SoulXKid! Lemons/Smex/Smut! And a few fangirls...XD Don't like yaoi? Think it's gross? Don't read this then! Also, reviews would be appreciated and very nice!


Soul sighed, that was the last bell of the day. _Thank god!_ He thought; _School is DEFFINATELY un-cool…_

Soul stood up from his seat and picked up his books. Maka was at home sick today so he had to walk home alone. He pulled a piece of paper from his back pocket and examined the list of groceries he was supposed to pick up to make Maka some special home recipe.

That damn Spirit…telling him to take 'more care of Maka than he does himself or he'll face the wrath of a Death Scythe'…what Spirit doesn't know is Soul is about as afraid of him as he is of his own shadow. Stupid Spirit…making him go out buy all this CRAP just to make some special soup for Maka…all of Death City knows Soul is about the worst cook alive…

Soul laughed as he realized that he was so caught up in his own little world of thought and coolness, that he didn't even realize that some random chick was standing in from of him, blushing like crazy.

He smiled down at the girl, "What is it, Tsuki?" He asked.

The girl averted her eyes before shoving a folded piece of paper in his face and turning away and running, full speed, out of the room. She crashed into someone in the hallway and Soul could hear her yell a: "I'M SORRY!"

"How un-cool…" Soul mumbled to himself before opening the paper.

He was the last one left in the room and knew he would be late getting home, but he didn't care. Cool people were always fashionably late.

The letter was simple, white, no perfume sprayed on it like all the other love-letters he'd gotten from a girl. The only marking on the paper was a small sticker to keep it closed which resembled Shinigami-Sama's face.

He snickered, girls could be so corny. Honestly, he'd known Tsuki had a crush on him since the first day, but cool people didn't crush a girl's dreams, so he said nothing.

The letter was written as plain as the outside was. No fancy cursive, no i's dotted with a little heart or smiley face, if Soul hadn't been so foreign to the thought, he would've figured it was from a guy.

He read in his mind:

_Dear Soul, _

_I've liked you for some time now, but if we were together the details would be rather odd. A couple of my friends have pressured me to write this, and I'm sorry if this embarrasses you in anyway. If you simply throw this note away, I will not be sad, perhaps it would even be for the better. We are…friends…of sorts and I don't know how you take finding out that I like you. If you are not seeing anyone, (i.e. Maka) and promise not to let it get out, I would like to meet you at the basket ball court. Also, please don't think I'm Tsuki. My friend gave the note to her to give to you from me. Don't worry, I can tell you're not the type that likes to keep a relation ship…under wraps. In fact, I'm not either; however I'm not one for PDA. If the relation ship does work out, I don't mind how many people you tell, as long as you don't mind being the one to break it to my father._

_Well, I'll see then, if you come at all,_

_~???_

Soul snorted, he _hated_ with a _burning passion_ not knowing things. And a secrete admirer who's throwing them selves right out there for him to find was just way to great of an opportunity to pass up!

Soul folded the note back up and put it back in his pocket with the shopping list. He would pick up the food after he talked to whoever this '???' was.

Soul left the school and started his way to the basketball court. He whistled a small tune to keep himself company as he walked all by himself. He approached the small fence which surrounded the court. He put a hand on the gate and looked in. What he saw made the whistle die on his lips.

Sitting, all by himself, in the park was Death the Kid. He looked just as neat and prepared as he always looked. Soul fumbled backward a few steps before he landed on his but and hid behind the fence. No way was Death the Kid his secret admirer! There was no way a guy like him could be something like that!

Soul was defiantly not gay. At least, he never considered being gay until now. Now the moment had approached which another boy liked him. Now he was starting to question himself.

Was being gay cool? Was it as cool as a guy could get? Or was it the total opposite, as un-cool as a guy could get?

Soul took a deep breath and stood up. Maybe it was just a coincidence Kid was there. He wasn't for sure the one who had written the note. Maybe the girl just hadn't arrived or…oh well. It didn't matter what was going on, Soul was cool so he would brave it no matter what.

He opened the gate and walked right up to Kid. "Did you write this?" He asked, taking out the note and pointing to the sticker.

The blush spreading quickly across Kid's cheeks held all the answer. Soul sighed and sat on the bench next to Kid, "Kid, listen—" Soul began but was cut off by Kid.

"Soul, you listen. You didn't have to come, so if all you're going to do is turn me down then I'll just be leaving." Kid said standing and slowly walking away.

Kid only made it a few steps before he felt Soul grab his arm. He cocked his head back slightly to see Soul had stood and was smirking at him as he held his wrist.

Soul pulled Kid back to him held him close, "I never turned you down." Soul said quietly before pulling Kid in for a deep kiss. The kiss was something new for Kid. He could tell Soul was already really used to it, but it took Kid by surprise. And when Soul started to prod Kid's lip his tongue Kid didn't know exactly what to do. All he could think to do was open his mouth slightly, which ended up being the right thing to do.

Soul pushed his tongue into the smaller male's mouth. He slithered his tongue over Kid's multiple time before Kid's tongue shyly rose and prodded his. After a few moments of Soul's tongue taking lead and Kid's tongue being leaded in their exciting dance in Kid's mouth, Soul pulled away from Kid.

Kid blinked up at Soul, realizing just how much his feelings had been returned, before leaning against Soul's chest. Soul patted Kid's head and looked down at the smaller boy and whispered in his ear, "You wanna come to my place?"

Kid was taken by surprise again, and immediately looked back into the albino's fierce, red eyes. He saw Soul wasn't taking 'no' for an answer and nodded, "Why not?"

--- At Soul's House---

Kid looked around and took in all the details of Soul and Maka's apartment. He heard a soft snore from the living room and wandered in while Soul locked the door back.

The snore belonged to a sleeping Maka. Soul got a rag and soaked it with cold water. He laid the rag on Maka's forehead before taking Kid's hand and leading him into his room.

Kid looked around. _So asymmetrical…ignore it, Kid…Just ignore it…you can't fix it…you can't fix it…_ Kid told himself.

Soul looked at Kid, he could tell the smaller male was feeling uncomfortable, so he sat down on his bed and patted the spot next to him. Soul smiled at his new-found crush. Kid sat on the bed, a tad bit shyly, but he tried to cover it up.

"So…," Soul asked, "how long have you liked Mr. Cool?" He gave a large, knowing smile.

Kid blushed and looked up, "A-a while…"

Soul laughed, "I knew it. How could you ignore someone so cool?"

Kid sighed, sometimes Soul could be so full of himself, not at all as bad as Black*Star, but still, bad.

Soul looked down at Kid, "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Oh, nothing." Kid replied, shaking the thoughts away.

"Really? 'Cause I think something's wrong. And I'm gonna fix it." Soul said before grabbing Kid's face and pulling him in for a strong, passionate kiss.

It was then Kid realized Soul really did want him the way Kid wanted Soul. He could feel the bulge in Soul's pants slowing growing harder and bigger. Kid blushed, that was because of him.

Soul deepened the kiss by pushing his tongue into Kid's mouth and slowly pushing him onto his back.

Kid felt Soul shift his leg over so that he was now sitting on his hips. Kid pulled his mouth away from Soul's and looked him in the eyes, trying to see what he was planning.

Kid could tell exactly what was clouding Soul's eyes. He knew exactly what Soul wanted, and he wanted it too. Kid pressed his mouth back up to Soul's and he began to work on getting his partner's pants off.

---

Maka awoke, and sat up. She opened her mouth to yawn and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She looked back and saw Soul's back pack next to the door signaling he was home.

There was a second bag there as well. Maka sighed, _Not Black*Star again!_

Maka looked at the bag. The second one didn't look very familiar and it reminded her of a certain Shinigami student at school. Maka bit the inside of her lip in thought.

No grocery bags. She checked her pockets; maybe she forgot to give the paper to Soul this morning?

No, she remembered for sure giving it to him.

Maka pursed her lips; she felt a conspiracy going on here. She decided she would check Soul's room.

As Maka walked down the hall, she could here muffled moans and other noises coming from Soul's room. _He did not bring some hooker home…_ She thought bitterly.

As she got closer to Soul's door she could make out that the moans were not a girl's. She put her right eye against the small crack in door, right below the hinge.

A bright red blush spread across her face. But she was not moving out of this spot. No way, if anything she should call the other girls over and make this a sleepover…and Soul and Kid were their entertainment.

---

Soul smirked into the kiss as he had finally gotten the rest of Kid's clothing off. God that guy wore a lot of layers…

Of course, the layer look was cool, so he didn't care.

Soul licked and nipped on Kid's exposed neck, starting at just below his ear and finally pulling away when he reached his frail, thin shoulders.

Kid looked up at Soul, lust clouding his eyes. Soul smiled and lifted up off Kid before moving south on the other boy's body. Kid took a sharp intake of breath as he felt Soul's breath hot and breathing over very sensitive skin.

A shudder ran through Kid's body as he felt Soul's tongue flick out and touch the tip of his erection.

Soul smirked again as he took the hard member slowly into his mouth. He rubbed his tongue up and down the member.

Kid groaned. Soul knew he would; how could someone resist someone as cool as him?

Soul knew Kid had been hard for a few minutes now, but he just felt like he had to ask. "Do you want me? Do you, Kid?" He whispered smoothly into Kid's ear.

Kid bit back a moan as he nodded his head. Soul smirked again as a bit of drool slipped from his lip. He started to slurp it back up when he felt another tongue glide across his lip and take the spit away. Soul looked down at Kid and laughed a little.

Soul lifted a hand up to his nose to wipe the small trail of blood running from his nose before proceeding to reach into his dresser drawer next to his bed and pull out a bottle of lubricate. Now the real fun could begin…

---

Maka stared through the crack in the door her face pressed right against Patty's who was desperately trying to see in also.

Tsubaki paced back and forth a few steps away, "I-I don't know about this…I'm…I'm going to find Black*Star." She turned to leave, with her hand on the front door she turned back around to face the other three girls, Maka, Patty, and Liz, "Don't worry, I won't tell him about Kid and Soul." Then she left.

Patty shrugged, "Wus' her problem?" She asked.

Maka shrugged, "Doesn't know good entertainment I guess…now shh! Be quieter! If they know we're here, they might stop!"

"Oh!" Patty said quietly, slapping her hand over her mouth.

Liz pressed the send button on her phone, "Patty? Are you about done yet? I don't want to just sit here; it's boring." She complained, putting the phone in her pocket.

"You don't have'ta stay sis!" Patty whispered to her, not looking away from the crack in the door. Patty tapped on Maka's shoulder, "Look at Soul! Look what he's getting! Now the real fun is gonna start!"

---

Kid felt Soul slide his lube-coated fingers into his tight hole. Kid bit his lip; it hurt so bad you wouldn't believe it. To get his mind off the pain, he busied himself with finding each little thing in Soul's room that he would fix when they were done.

Kid's investigation was stopped short when he felt the fingers slide out and Soul started to push his own hard member inside of Kid. This hurt _so much_ worse than the fingers.

Kid felt Soul only half way in, when the pain started to give way. He moaned out in pleasure; it felt so good.

Kid felt Soul fill him all, and he moaned again. Soul looked down at him, "Feel good?" He asked, knowingly.

"Just shut up and move!" Kid commanded.

Soul started to pull out, slowly until only the tip of his erection was still inside before he pushed back in again.

Kid tangled his hands in Soul's hair, "Soul~!" Kid moaned.

Soul filled Kid again and a gasp erupted from Kid's mouth as Soul hit his prostate. "S-Soul!" He groaned, "Th-there…hit there again!"

Soul pulled out and angled him self for the spot and hit it again. He did this repeatedly for a few more minutes before Kid turned his head and looked him in the eyes, panting for air and a break. "Soul! I think I'm gonna---!"

"It's cool, I am too." Soul panted into Kid's ear.

Kid bit his lip again for moaning loudly again and coming over his stomach and the blanket on Soul's bed.

Soul pushed in and out a few more times before coming inside Kid.

Soul collapsed on top of Kid for a moment before rolling off the thinner male. Kid rolled over, he was still face down on the bed, and cuddled up next to Soul's bare chest.

---

Maka and Patty continued staring, "If I was a guy, my nose would be GUSHING…" Patty whispered.

"If _I_ was a guy, I don't think I'd be watching this." Maka whispered back.

"If _I_ was a guy, I think I would watch anyway."

Maka and Patty turned their heads to the side, _who said that?_ They thought.

Blair smiled at the two younger girls and she stood up and put her hand on the door knob.

The door was locked.

Soul and Kid looked up as they heard the door knob try to open and both scrambled out of the bed, hurriedly trying to put on their cloths.

Blair glared at the locked door, "Pum…Pum…Pumpkin…CANON!" She screamed before the door exploded open and she ran inside. She pulled Soul, who had only managed to get his underwear back on, into a deep hug.

Maka and Patty looked at each other before running in after Blair. The two girls pulled at the cat lady until they finally got her off.

Kid, after dressing completely, scrambled over to grab Soul and pull him away from Blair. "Are you…ah…okay?" He asked, sort of at a loss for words.

Soul nodded, "Yeah, I'm cool, obviously."

Kid shook his head slightly before looking at the three girls in the room and blushing.

_Do they know what just happened?_ Kid thought. "Well…I'll see you tomorrow, Soul" Kid walked toward the door, as he passed by Soul, he mumbled too soft for the girls to hear into his ear, "…I…love you…"

Soul cursed the blush spreading across his cheeks in his mind; cool people don't blush when someone says that.

Cool people say it back.

And that's exactly what Soul was determined to do the next time he saw him.


End file.
